La historia cambio
by issei Amane
Summary: que hubiera pasado si Lucy y Natsu no se hubieran conocido;Encontraría el destino una manera de unirlos o simplemente siempre estuvieron destinados a conocerse sin importar como fueran las cosas
1. Chapter 1

En una enorme celda oscura y con barrotes muy gruesos, que tiene una sola ventana muy pequeña que por cierto que apenas y se logra colar un poco de luz, se encuentra una pequeña niña de no más de 5 años de edad, de cabello corto color rubio que está hecho una maraña, el color de sus ojos no se logra ver debido a que esta se encuentra acostada boca abajo como si hubiera sido tirada, con un vestido que está muy roto, que más bien parece un saco de papas por el color que ha adquirido por la suciedad y sus pies se encuentran totalmente sucios como si hubiera caminado por un tiempo sin zapatos.

Un par de niños que también se encuentran ahí se acercan para ver a la pequeña rubia. El primer niño que se acerca aparenta una edad de 8 años, tiene el cabello de color azul corto y sucio, totalmente revuelto, unos hermosos ojos color negro, sus facciones son angelicales a pesar de estar sucio y en la parte derecha de su rostro tiene un extraño tatuaje, viste una playera blanca que ya no es tan blanca puesto que está totalmente sucia y unos pantaloncillos cortos que están sucios y no tiene zapatos.

Junto al niño hay una niña que también se encuentra sucia que aparenta no tenar más de 7 años, con un cabello rojo escarlata que apenas le llega a los hombros y sobre su frente le cae un pequeño flequillo. Lo tiene suelto y totalmente enredado. Sus ojos son grandes y de un color café oscuro, tiene un cuerpo muy delgado para su edad. Su tono de piel es claro. Sus facciones son lindas a pesar de estar sucia. Lleva puesto un vestido blanco un poco sucio y tampoco lleva zapatos.

Más alejados de ahí, hay más niños, unos se encuentran dormidos, otros llorando pero igual que los otros dos están completamente sucios como si llevaran días sin bañarse.

-eit, oye- dice el niño mientras mueve a la pequeña rubia, la cual sigue como si nada.

Ambos niños se acercan más a la rubia para tratar de despertarla-oye, oye-dicen ambos, la pequeña rubia se voltea y comienza a despertar dejado ver unos hermosos ojos color marrón.

-hola- habla la niña pelirroja, a su vez que la pequeña rubia rápidamente se incorpora para ver donde se encuentra, y sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas al no ver nada conocido.

-hola soy Jellal…Jellal Fernández, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto rápidamente el niño al ver que quería llorar

-umm, soy Lucy… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo la niña, mientras se secaba las lágrimas rápidamente, y observaba a los dos niños frente a ella.

-hola yo soy erza…-dijo tímidamente la pequeña pelirroja y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-bueno yo soy Jellal…Jellal Fernández, nuevamente, Lucy-hablo nuevamente el niño

La niña sonrió nerviosa al hacerlo repetir su nombre nuevamente, pero se sobresaltó al escucharlo reír, por lo que volteo a verlo curiosa al no saber por qué se reía.

-jellal, ¿qué es tan gracioso?- pregunta sorprendida la pelirroja, que voltea a verlo extrañada por su comportamiento

-no, nada erza, solo…me recuerda a ti, y la primera vez que nos conocimos-dice apenado, y erza que lo escucho se sonrojo, mientras Lucy voltea a verlos, ese comportamiento le recuerda a sus padres cuando los acachaba besándose, aunque no sabe porque ellos reaccionaron así, si ni se estaban besando.

Ahora que lo recuerda bien estaba buscando a sus padres, ¿cómo es que había terminado ahí? en ese lugar. Hace unas cuantas horas ella estaba en su casa jugando, en su casa, había llamado a acuario, y esta le había regañado por haberla invocado en una pecera, y le había dicho que jugara con más niños humanos, ella solo quería un amigo, y ella era su amiga.

.

.

.

.

6 meses más tarde

En un enorme lugar que parecía una construcción se encontraban un motón de personas, que más que nada eran niños y uno que otro adulto, todos se encontraban excavando y otros acarreando piedras, todos ellos estaban encadenados mágicamente a una lacrima que solo los dejaba moverse en un radio de 3m.

Ya llevaba ahí bastante tiempo, la verdad no sabía cuánto, pero recordaba que era algo, extrañaba mucho A sus padres a un quería regresar con ellos, pero sabía que no podría, no después de que supo que la habían secuestrado y ahora se encontraba en una torre, de la cual no recordaba el nombre; había encontrado a bastantes niños que al igual que ella tenían padres y los habían robado, pero ella solo se había perdido y nunca pensó que eso pasaría, pero también había niños como jellal-nii y erza-nee que no tenían padres, pero ellos le habían prometido que escaparían pronto y regresaría a casa con sus padres.

Dejo de llorar el día que supo que si lo seguía haciendo le iría mal, no hizo caso hasta que jellal se llevó el castigo por ella, desde entonces ella ya no lo hacía, no después de ver como regreso.

Totalmente sucio, unas partes de su playera llenas de agujeros, donde parecía haber sido quemada y totalmente afónico, aun así, él le regalo su mejor sonrisa como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto como había dejado de trabajar y jellal se acercaba para ayudarla y que no la regañaran, daba gracias a que estuvieran cerca y poder ayudarla.

-oye luce, que pasa-dijo el mirándola fijamente mientras le ayuda con las piedras que le tocaba recolectar

-humm, porque lo dices- volteando a ver sobresaltada al niño al cual no había visto, por estar tan metida en sus pensamientos

-no sé, te paraste a mitad de la trabajo, y los guardias están cerca de aquí, y no quiero que te molesten-hablo tranquilamente mientras observaba a su alrededor y logro dar con lo que buscaba, erza que no estaba tan cerca de ahí se encontraba ayudando a un anciano, y sonrió sin darse cuenta

-mmm, erza-nee cada vez está más linda, no crees jellal-nii- dijo con un poco de "inocencia" la pequeña rubia

-si asi es –jellal que no se había dado cuenta lo que había dicho, por estar observando a erza, se sobresaltó al escuchar una risa, a lo cual volteo sonrojado al caer en cuenta del peso de sus palabras

-lo sabía, lo sabía-canturreaba la pequeña rubia-te gusta erza-nee-con una sonrisa afirmo al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas

El chico que estaba por responder, callo rápidamente al ver como se llevaban erza junto a un montón de niños por lo que al instante corrió hacia ella, pero había olvidado que no podía ir a más de tres metros y erza estaba a más de cinco y cuando lo recordó ya era demasiado tarde la lacrima lo electrocuto y cayó por un momento, luego recordó a erza y trato de llegar a ella otra vez y de paso quitarse a esa lacrima de encima, hasta que oyó un llanto se detuvo, Lucy lo estaba llamando a través de sus lágrimas, la había olvidado un momento por estar tan centrado en erza, ella le pedía que se detuviera, ella odiaba verlo lastimado y el odiaba verla llorando más si era el quien le provocaba las lagrimas

-je..jellal-nii, detente, por favor, no quiero…que te …lastimen-entre hipidos termino de decirle

-Lu- no pudo terminar cuando llegaron más guardias y Ambos niños fueron jalados y prácticamente arrastrados, hasta llegar a la celda, lo raro fue que un par de guardias entraron con ellos y detrás de ellos erza y los demás niños a los cuales arrojaron con fuerza hacia adentro sin importarles el daño que les causaron, lo que hizo enfurecer más jellal pero no era tonto sabía que algo pasaba solo era cuestión de averiguarlo.

.

.

.

Los tenían rodeados a todos.

Con unos extraños perros, si se les podía llamar así.

-quien de ustedes mocosos ha hecho el túnel que se encuentra detrás de las cajas de herramientas, hablen que me llevaría a todos pero ahora solo quiero saber quién es el que lo planeo y recordarle lo que sucede cuando eso pasa- hablo uno de los sujetos calmadamente y con una sonrisa sádica, dicho sujeto tenía un aspecto extraño como al igual que los demás guardias todos ellos tenían una máscara que tapaba su rostro.

Todos los niños que se encontraban ahí tenían diferentes reacciones unos extrañados y confundidos, pero un pequeño grupo se encontraba temblando y algunos llorando.

Lucy se encontraba pensando como los habían descubierto, la verdad es que ella no sabía mucho ya que erza ni jellal querían revelarle mucho diciéndole que entre menos supiera estaría a salvo por si algo salía mal, lo único que sabía es que eran un pequeño grupo los que estaban dentro del "plan" de escapar solo unos 7 contándolos a ellos y un anciano al que erza le tenía mucho cariño por que fue la primera persona que conoció al llegar ahí que le trato bien, o eso había dicho ella.

No sabían que hacer.

Era un desastre.

-he sido yo el que ha ideado todo-hablo calmadamente un peli azul que se había parado enfrente de Lucy y erza

Lucy salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando escucho eso, iba a decir algo más cuando se sobresaltó al escuchar una estruendosa risa

Es la que escondes detrás de ti-termino de decir como si el peli azul no hubiese dicho nada y sin dejar de sonreír añadió algo mas-llévensela- dijo lo último seriamente.

Jellal al escuchar esto trato rápidamente de proteger a erza, lo cual no pudo hacerlo debido a que lo electrocutaron al ver sus intenciones, Lucy solo podía observar impotente sin poder hacer nada, solo llorar al ver tirado a jellal.

Unos segundos después se escuchó un gran estruendo, jellal había golpeado a uno de los guardias se levantó y los miro a todos-levanten sus armas y luchen por su libertad

Algunos salieron de su estupor y lo siguieron, otros todavía estaban renuentes a querer luchar pero la mayoría estaba cansado de no tener libertad y la esclavitud a la que los habían sometido y así empezaron a luchar.

Jellal se acercó rápidamente a la pequeña rubia y hablo rápidamente -luce, necesito que te quedes junto con los demás, por favor, necesito encontrar a erza antes-termino de decir con una sonrisa triste pues no quería dejarla sola, porque no le gustaba la idea de dejarla sola

-claro que si nii-chan-hablo quedamente pero determinada a esperarlos.

Jellal al saber eso salió en busca de erza no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba pero haría lo que fuera para salvarla.

.

.

.

Después de tanto buscarla la encontró en el hasta ahora el último piso de esa torre, al parecer estaba sola, se acercó lentamente y observando a todos lados, erza estaba tirada, y al verla corrió rápidamente no podía creerlo.

-¡MALDITOS¡ que te han hecho erza- grito lo primero pero después su voz se fue desmoronando poco a poco.

Como pudo la cargo y salió de ahí sin darse cuenta que un extraño ojo flotante lo observaba.

.

.

.

Lucy solo observaba como todos los demás luchaban por su libertad menos ella, solo esperaba su regreso, el de ellos sus hermanos, no se sentía lo suficiente segura para luchar aun cuando _ellos_ lo hacían, se sentía tan cobarde por no hacer nada, solo llorar, porque ahora que caía en cuenta eso hacía, solo eso sabia, pero se recordó no hacerlo hasta no haber hecho todo lo que podía, así que con las fuerzas que tenía agarro la primer herramienta que encontró que resultó ser una pala y corrió a luchar por su libertad.

.

.

.

Cuando la vio.

Caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa triste.

-ERZA-NEE-

Rápidamente la pequeña niña cambio su destino y tiro lo que traía en manos para ir hacia ella, cuando llego a ella la abrazo fuertemente.

-y jellal-nii- hablo al ver que no venía con ella y al observarla bien cayo en cuenta de algo su rostro..

-erza-nee porque tienes esa venda tapando tu ojo derecho y…y jellal-nii- buscándolo con la mirada

-Lucy necesitamos ir por jellal lo han capturado cuando ha ido a buscarme- finalmente hablo la pelirroja con una mueca de firmeza pero con una capa de tristeza en los ojos al no poder contestar su primer pregunta

Y rápidamente observo todo a su alrededor, era un total caos al parecer iban perdiendo, pero eso ahorita no era importante, primero tenían que buscar a jellal y ya después verían que hacer o eso creía erza, que equivocada estaba.

Apenas habían terminado de hablar y un montón de guardias aparecieron en su campo de visión, eran demasiados y todos traían armas, empezaron a atacarlos, empezaron con los que estaban distraídos luchando contra otros guardias y poco a poco iban cayendo algunos al igual que sus esperanzas, no se habían dado cuenta que uno apuntaba exactamente a erza hasta muy tarde.

Se escuchó una gran explosión en todo el lugar

El lugar donde se suponía estaba erza y Lucy acababa de explotar, apenas erza se dio cuenta empujo a Lucy a un lado para protegerla y sin darse cuenta la explosión la había llevado un poco más lejos.

Poco a poco se fue aclarando todo y solo podía verse una pequeña pared de cristal que había protegido a erza del ataque pero lo más sorprende fue quien la había protegido

-Oji-sama-hablo finalmente una pelirroja saliendo de la sorpresa inicial al ver al aciano Ro frente a ella, se supone que debería estar muerta o muertos eso creía no entendía bien lo que había sucedido, hasta que un nuevo ataque venia hacia ellos, el anciano nuevamente puso un escudo que los protegió a ambos y finalmente hablo.

-pequeña erza recuerda qu…-antes de que pudiera terminar un ataque aún más poderoso que los de antes iba dirigido hacia ellos, pero lo mismo que antes sucedió el anciano lo repelió por completo y le lanzo uno de la misma intensidad que acabo con los guardias que estaban más cerca.

Pero hacer eso le costó caro, debidoa que ya casi no tenía magia y el lanzar un ataque así de potente hizo que acabara con su vida, por otro lado erza no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían vio como poco a poco como él iba desapareciendo hasta no dejar rastro.

 _-como es la magia oji-sama-_

 _-pequeña erza la magia viene del corazón-_

 _-¿del corazón?_

 _-sí, cuando tú crees en la magia con todo el corazón…_

-OJI-SAMAAAA

.

.

.

Lucy observaba todo lo que había sucedido sin poder hablar, debido a que una de las explosiones la había mandado lejos y separado de erza, solo pudo observar todo lo que sucedía sin poder ayudar, solamente vio como alrededor de erza aparecía un gran circulo de magia de color rojo y todas las armas a su alrededor empezaban a flotar y se dirigieron hacia los guardias, todos veían estupefactos lo que había pasado, de un golpe los había vencido y hací habían recuperado un poco de ventaja sobre ellos

Era hora de luchar

.

.

.

Se sentía muy cansado no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que en poco tiempo perdería la conciencia, al menos había podido salvar a erza y a Lucy también…o su pequeña hermana a la que le prometió volver, no sabía si podría hacerlo al menos le quedaba de consuelo haber podido salvar a erza.

Jellal estaba por caer en la inconciencia, cuando de repente una extraña forma empezaba a aparecer frente a su ojos no sabía si ya estaba delirando o que sucedía la "extraña forma" era de un color azul y en algunas partes de color rojo, lo más extraño fue cuando escucho una _voz..._

.

.

.

Ya no sabía cuánto había corrido o de cuantos guardias había logrado escapar, aunque más bien erza los había derrotado con su nueva magia, era algo asombroso para ella, siempre había querido aprenderla, al igual que su madre quería ser una gran maga y tener sus llaves y cuidarlas y…extrañaba mucho a su madre…pero ahora no era momento de pensar en eso, debía recordar que iban a rescatar a su nii-san.

Lucy salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de un golpe seco, observo a su alrededor y vio que erza peleaba contra dos guardias que se encontraban justo enfrente del lugar donde estaba jellal.

-lucy, corre ve y busca a jellal ,yo me quedare a pelear contra ellos –hablo rápidamente erza, sin dejar de ver a sus enemigos.

Lucy corrió hacia la puerta , y uno de los guardias al ver sus intenciones la iba interceptar, cuando una pala lo golpeo en el rostro y lo dejo inconsciente, así Lucy siguió su camino y abrió la gran puerta de color rojo que se encontraba frente a ella, a lo lejos pudo ver a jellal amarrado y murmurando algo.

.

.

.

-NII-SAN-

- _no la escuches, quieres libertad…eh, yo puedo dártela_

 _-_ ¿libertad? Que es la libertad- a lo lejos logro observar una figura difusa que se acercaba rápidamente y llamaba a gritos a alguien, de repente le vino una imagen a la cabeza, una linda niña de no más de 5 años de cabello corto de color rubio y uno grandes y hermosos ojos chocolate.

.

 _Jellal-nii, te quiero_

 _Yo también Lucy_

 _._

-¿Lucy?- todo regreso a su mente como un gran torbellino de recuerdos, erza, Lucy, que había sucedido

Lucy llego a él con su rostro lleno de lágrimas de felicidad y de tristeza pero más felicidad que nada al verlo vivo y triste lleno de heridas, lo abrazo y lloro todo lo que aguanto desde que se había ido.

-jellal-nii, te extrañe mucho, tuve miedo de no volver a verte-hablo con voz temblorosa por las lagrimas

Jellal le regalo una gran sonrisa-estoy aquí luce-murmuro sonriente

Estaban tan en su burbuja que no se dieron cuenta que una pequeña pelirroja había llegado.

-Lucy, jellal-se encuentran bien hablo rápidamente al verlos tan callados, ellos voltearon a verla sorprendidos porque no habían la habían escuchado entrar.

-eh si erza-hablo atropelladamente, e intento caminar hacia ella sin darse cuenta que seguía amarrado, lo cual provoco que solo estirara sus brazos y le dolieran, a lo cual las niñas solo rieron al verlo.

Jellal con un sonrojo pidió que lo liberaran, así poder los tres por fin irse de esa lugar.

Sin darse cuenta una niña observaba todo lo ocurrido.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mucho gusto espero y les guste, yo seguiré escribiendo hasta que mi inspiración no me dé para mas

Les confieso que no sabía si seguir escribiendo, y de antemano muchas gracias por las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia, soy nueva escribiendo pero daré todo de mi para terminarla, yo agradezco a esas hermosas personas que me dejaron un comentario y por inspirarme a seguir con la historia, lamento si hay errores de ortografía.

Fairy tail no me pertenece aunque claro que desearía que así fuera para hacer un par de parejas cannon

El comienzo de todo

Aun no entendía que sucedía o que lo había desencadenado

Todo era un desastre

Justo después de que salieran del lugar donde se encontraba jellal, todo había comenzado a tambalearse así que se dieron prisa para llegar con el resto de las personas que se encontraban ahí. En ese mismo momento todo comenzó, un grupo de guardias que aún estaban de pie, los emboscaron, erza se encontraba luchando contra unos y jellal se disponía a hacer lo mismo, cuando vio que uno de ellos había apuntado su arma contra Lucy y lo único que atino a hacer fue empujarla para protegerla pero él no había sido lo suficiente rápido para quitarse así el recibiendo el impacto.

.

.

.

Lucy no creía lo que veía jellal estaba tirado con una gran herida en el estómago, y aun así él le estaba sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Tranquila luce…estaré bien-. Susurro jellal con la voz un poco ida y tratando de sonreírle pero sabía que no duraría mucho con esa herida.

Lucy estaba en shock no sabía que debía hacer, su mente se había quedado en blanco.

-jellal-nii …JELLAL…JELLAL – su voz empezó a alzarse al punto de gritar al ver como él estaba cerrando sus ojos.

Erza quien estaba un poco más alejada peleando contra los guardias se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido al escuchar sus gritos, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, sentía rabia al ver a otra persona dañada como el anciano Ro, tanto que ni cuenta se había dado cuenta que todas las armas a su alrededor se alzaban al igual que un círculo mágico se formaba debajo de ella.

Para Lucy el tiempo se había detenido, ni cuenta se había dado de que se había acercado a jellal y estaba llorando junto a él, pareció reaccionar cuando sintió una gran cantidad de energía que envolvía su alrededor y deseo que él estuviera bien, que nunca hubiera salido lastimado, que estuviera hablando junto a ella y a erza, deseaba poder regresar el tiempo y que él se encontrara bien. Siguió pensando eso y más cosas que ni cuenta se dio que erza la llamaba a gritos a ella y a Jellal.

Debajo de ellos un gran circulo de magia de color verde se formaba y empezaba a envolverlos en una especie de campo en el cual empezaban a aparecer relojes envolviendo el campo, cada uno de relojes marcaban horas distintas, y de la nada empezaron a retroceder unos de manera rápida y otros de manera lenta.

Erza quien había tratado de llegar a ellos cuando había acabado con los enemigos, no había podido acercarse a ellos como si una barrera se lo impidiera, la cual solo duro unos poco segundos , cuando un tipo de magia había envuelto a Lucy y a jellal, lo último que vio fue a Lucy llorando en el pecho de jellal antes de desaparecer de su campo de visión en ese lugar.

.

.

.

Se sentía cansado como cuando terminaba de trabajar exceptuando el dolor físico, como si fuera mental o eso pensaba, abrió los ojos lentamente notando que se encontraba en un "lugar" que no reconocía y sentía un "peso" extra en su pecho aparte de que sentía que también estaba mojado, dicho peso era Lucy estaba apoyada su cabeza en su pecho y tenía la mirada perdida y también se veía triste y abatida, como si estuviera cansada.

-Lucy, oye luce-le hablo mientras le pasaba la mano frente a sus ojos para que ella le prestara atención

Escucho su voz, se sentía tan triste, no estaban sus padres y jellal es como su hermano, un hermano que había terminado dañado por su culpa. De repente sintió que el cuerpo bajo su cabeza se movía y se sentaba, rápidamente paso su mirada para ver qué pasaba.

Y ahí estaba el sonriéndole

El campo que sin querer Lucy había creado se iba desapareciendo.

.

.

Erza quien había quedado estupefacta sin saber qué hacer, observo como poco a poco "campo" que cubría a Lucy y jellal empezaba a desaparecer y en el aparecía jellal sentado y Lucy aun lado, no sabía lo que pasaba pero estaba muy feliz de verlos bien.

.

.

Se sentía tan feliz, él estaba a su lado, se encontraba bien, todo lo que había ocurrido antes parecía haber sido un mal sueño, No sabía lo que había ocurrido pero estaba tan feliz..

-jellal-nii-musito Lucy con alegría, al verlo sonreír

-¿Qué sucede Lucy?...porque ambas me miran así-. Comento confundido jellal, al ver las expresiones de ambas

-nada…nada sucedido jellal solo… que es hora de ir con los demá erza acercándose a ambos y un poco extrañada de la mirada asombrada de Lucy a jellal que al parecer aún no se había percatado de su presencia

\- oye…Lucy/luce es mejor que nos vayamos – hablaron al mismo tiempo jellal y erza que se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que dijeron lo mismo.

Lucy los observo detenidamente a ambos erza se encontraba sonrojada y con la mirada ( _su único ojo_ ) miraba hacia otro lado y se veía sumamente nerviosa a diferencia de jellal que solo estaba sonrojado mirando a erza cada dos por tres.

Después de hablar y decidir que era momento de saber que había ocurrido con los demás caminaron en dirección a los calabozos de la torre a su salida a la libertad.

Lucy quien iba al frente de ellos observo a lo lejos al resto de la gente

-mira erza-nee, jellal-nii, al parecer los demás también están bien- apunto Lucy el lugar donde se encontraban los demás que al parecer unos estaban rebuscando en unas cajas y otros se encontraban platicando y riendo se veían relajados a diferencia de otras veces que los había observado tristes y cansados

Jellal y erza corrieron a su lado para llegar más rápido

-es verdad Lucy…mira allá están Miliana y los demás-hablo entusiasmada erza de verlos bien a todos

-vamos entonces-dijo jellal feliz de verlas libres y felices, y comenzó a correr

.

.

.

.

En una habitación de la torre que más bien parece como un ático debido a las muchas cajas que se encuentran esparcidas se encuentran muchos niños platicando y algunos adultos.

En la entrada se ven tres niños acercarse erza, jellal y lucy, que una pequeña niña al verlos sonrió emocionada.

-ERZA,ERZA-grito feliz mientras corría hacia ella, una pequeña niña de no más de cinco años de cabello corto de color café claro, ojos grandes de color café un poco parecido al de un gato, un vestido un poco degastado, tampoco lleva zapatos al igual que los demás niños.

Erza al verla sonrió, así que se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban, al llegar hubo una bienvenida muy efusiva para erza de parte de la niña.

-Miliana, chicos-hablo erza con la voz un poco entrecortada por la emoción de verlos bien.

Mientras erza hablaba con los demás que eran 3 niños y una niña de los cuales la verdad solo recordaba el nombre de wally, miliana, simon y un pequeño niño moreno de cabello rubio y ojos cafés al cual nunca había hablado, _ni a los demás_ , ella solo observaba feliz de ver a la mayoría bien, solo había unos cuantos heridos, ella había decidido no acercarse pues nunca había conversado con ellos al ser muy tímida, así que solo se limitó a verlos.

-¿sucede algo luce?

Ella volteo a observar a jellal al verlo a su lado

-no exactamente, ¿Por qué no estas con ellos?-pregunto Lucy al verlo que también se alejó un poco

-no lo sé dime tu ¿Por qué no lo estás?- esa pregunta sorprendió un poco a Lucy

-Jellal-nii ve con ellos ahorita los alcanzare- comento al ver que erza los llamaba porque era hora de irse, al parecer habían un par de barcos o eso alcanzo a escuchar de lo que dijo erza.

Jellal la miro de reojo al ver que esquivo su pregunta, ya sabía la respuesta pero quería que ella se lo digiera.

-¿es que acaso no me oyeron?- comento erza llegando con una aura tenebrosa, un poco molesta al estar gritando y ellos bien campantes platicando

Erza quien había llegado junto con simón un niño de alrededor de ocho años alto y de cabello negro y un poco revuelto, ojos negros y de mirada amable quien vestía solo una camiseta blanca desgastada y aterrada, un short verde militar que ya se encontraba roto y descalzo

-cl-claro que te oímos solo que-que ya íbamos.-hablo jellal un poco atemorizado de erza

- _erza da miedo_ \- fue el pensamiento de todos al verla

-sucede algo chicos?- Erza un poco más relajada al oír eso los observo a ambos se veían un poco incomodos

-no nada, erza-nee, solo necesito buscar algo que deje guardado en donde dormía.-le respondió Lucy con una sonrisa – le decía a jellal-nii que iba rápido y que se adelantara a ir con ustedes pero ya que vinieron pueden irse adelantando voy rápido y no tardare- dijo esto un poco bajo al observarlos a erza y jellal que al parecer no querían dejarla ir sola.

Simón quien solo se había limitado a observar finalmente hablo- si quieres puedo acompañarte así ellos avisaran a los demás a que nos esperen y no se vayan

Lucy los observo aun parecían indecisos de dejarla ir con _él_ pues nunca habían hablado.

-claro solo tardaremos unos minutos- dijo para que finalmente se fueran y no perder más tiempo.

Jellal solo observo, es verdad que tenía que ir avisar para que no los dejaran pero tampoco estaba seguro de dejarla ir con simón, no es que fuera mal niño simplemente ella nunca había hablado con él , y bueno él tampoco consideraba a simon un amigo que digamos, solo habían hablado pocas veces, erza era con quien si hablaba y se llevaban muy bien.

-okey, luce pero no te tardes.-dijo jellal mirándola a los ojos

-que si no los dejamos.-completo erza en modo de juego

Lucy los observo irse, así que volteo a ver a su acompañante.

-mi-mi nombre es lu-lucy- murmuro nerviosa Lucy al ser la primera vez en hablarle a alguien de ahí que no fuera erza o jellal.

Simón al verla nerviosa le sonrió amablemente- mucho gusto Lucy, mi nombre es simón, espero podamos ser amigo.-hablo con sinceridad el niño

-claro que si- dijo la rubia con entusiasmo dejando la timidez de lado y feliz de hacer un nuevo amigo.

-vamos entonces.

.

.

.

.

Una niña de no más de 7 años de edad, de cabello largo y de color negro con destellos morados amarrado en dos coletas altas, de piel blanca pero no al grado de verse pálida, unos ojos grandes de color negros y en su mirada no demuestra nada, de un cuerpo perfecto a su edad, viste un vestido de color melocotón que le llega arriba de las rodillas y no tiene mangas, usa unos zapatos sin tacón de color negro, que observa detenidamente a jellal y erza irse, y después sigue a Lucy y a simon sin que estos se den cuenta debido a una magia de invisibilidad que usa,

-que observas

-¿a qué viniste…rustyrose?- dijo parado de caminar para voltear a ver al chico a su lado, un niño de no más de diez años de edad, de cabello color plata-grisaceo, con un extraño peinado hacia arriba, ojos color negros y su mirada demuestra un poco de aburrimiento, piel clara, y un cuerpo un poco alto para su edad, viste un pantalón algo bombacho de color negro, una playera de manga larga de color gris.

El chico también parando de caminar observa a su compañera y muestra una mueca pensativa.

-no lo sé, decidí que ver también te iba en el "trabajo" que te dejo el maestro… y al parecer no pudiste cumplirlo- dijo el chico con algo de aburrimiento y lo último con algo de burla –no eres tan buena como dice el maestro… ultear

-encontré a alguien más interesante- comento la niña ignorando lo que dijo el chico.

El niño se le quedo mirando, ya que era raro que ella considerara a alguien "interesante"

-¿y quién es el interesante?- pregunto aparentando no tener interés, cuando era exactamente lo contrario.

-Eso es lo interesante, no es un _"el"_ es un "ella"- termino de decir ultear apuntando en cierta dirección, donde se encontraba una niña platicando con un niño, dicha niña era Lucy.

-vaya, y que es lo que tiene de interesante-

Ultear no sabía si decirle todo lo que había visto, porque ni ella misma sabía que era exactamente lo que vio , cuando la niña uso magia, una magia extraña.

Rustyrose quien se había dedicado a ver a Lucy, solo podía decir que sentía en ella una magia extraña.

-uso una magia…era, como mi arco del tiempo, solo que…ella lo uso en una persona para regresar tiempo atrás-finalmente respondió la niña y el niño solo atino a verla confundido no entendió que decía.

-a ver a ver-dijo un poco extrañado de verla pensativa, ella casi nunca estaba de esa manera al ver una magia nueva- ¿me estás diciendo que lo regreso en el tiempo o algo así?-pregunto confundido al no entender bien la explicación.

-no, a lo que me refiero, fue a que un compañero de ella, en el que el maestro tenía la vista puesta, salió herido y ella uso una magia en el que regreso su cuerpo o revirtió las heridas, como si nunca las hubiera tenido; hasta su ropa regreso a como la tenía hasta antes de que fuera herido a eso me refiero-hablo más concentrada ultear

-ya veo, una magia muy inusual, pero parecida a la sanadora ¿no crees?, pero muy diferente a la vez.

-no, es diferente, el niño estaba casi muerto, había perdido sangre, y su magia lo curo casi en un instante, y ella no se veía desgastada por usar magia.

Ultear decidió contarle exactamente lo que había pasado, para que comprendiera mejor.

-por lo que entendí, sí que es una magia extraña, muy parecida a la que usan para sanar, pero también por lo que se es desgastante, y me dijiste que ella se veía normal y por lo que yo vi es verdad.

Ambos terminaron de hablar al ver un par de niños venir de regreso.

-creo que es hora ultear, tengo que irme.

.

.

.

.

En la entrada de una celda se encuentran un par de niños, platicando muy entretenidos que ni cuenta se dan que ya han tardado un poco más de lo que dijeron que tardarían.

-mira ya hemos llegado, simón

-es cierto Lucy, vaya ni te pregunte que venias a buscar-comento el niño al caer en cuenta que ni sabía a que habían ido.

-cierto-rio un poco nerviosa al recordar eso.-a bueno solo vengo por un dije muy importante para mí- hablo con cierta nostalgia al recordar como lo obtuvo

.

.

 _-oye erza-nee, que piensas hacer cuando salgamos de aquí- pregunto una curiosa niña rubia._

 _Erza la miro, aunque no muy bien ya que las luces en ese momento estaban apagadas solo había un poco de luz de luna.-pues, me gustaría entrar a fairy tail al gremio de magos del que me ha hablado el abuelo Ro.-comento entusiasmada erza de llegar a salir._

 _Erza después de decir eso observo a Lucy y la vio triste._

 _-oye luce… ¿Qué-que sucede?_

 _-erza-nee, no quiero separarme de ustedes y que me olviden- susurro triste viendo de reojo a donde se encontraba jellal durmiendo._

 _-Lucy pero que dices no te olvidaremos- hablo seria erza al saber ya a que se refería con eso, pero al ver que eso no calmo a Lucy siguió hablando.- po-porque tu eres como mi hermana menor que nunca tuve- termino de decir un poco sonrojada._

 _-enserio, erza-nee, tú también eres como mi hermana, no, eres mi hermana, nee-san.-mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a erza._

 _-si luce, yo también te considero mi hermana menor.-hablo un jellal amodorrado y sonriente._

 _Lucy y erza se sobresaltaron, porque pensaban que él se encontraba dormido_

 _-j-jellal/jellal-nii_

 _-hum, sucede algo-comento extrañado al verlas un poco sobresaltadas_

 _-no nada, ahorita vuelvo- hablo rápidamente erza mientras se daba vuelta para ir hacia una pared que se encontraba cerca de ahí._

 _Lucy quien estaba observando a erza se volteo a ver a jellal._

 _-nii-chan, ¿no te encontrabas dormido? –_

 _-eh, no, solo descansaba los ojos luce- aseguro jellal_

 _-¿enserio?-pregunto extrañada –creí que dormías hasta juraba que roncabas un poco, me abre equivocado entonces- comento con inocencia Lucy, a lo cual jellal solo atino a sonrojarse, y cuando pensaba contestar volvió erza y olvido lo que diría._

 _-toma Lucy- erza extendió su mano y en ella traía un pequeño dije con forma de ángel de oro, tenía unas alas blancas, y vestido parecido a una túnica._

 _-pa-para mí-susurro con lágrimas en los ojos Lucy_

 _-sí, toma, con esto siempre recordaras que tienes una he-herrmana- susurro apenada erza –yo también tengo uno igual- y lo mostro._

 _Jellal hasta el momento se había mantenido callado y observando, rebusco en su ropa hasta que dio con lo que buscaba, dos cadenas de plata._

 _-luce-la llamo –me lo prestarías un momento._

 _Lucy aunque un poco extrañada se lo tendió y erza solo observaba, jellal tomo el dije y lo puso en la cadena y se lo mostro a Lucy._

 _-¿puedo?-pregunto, a lo que Lucy solo asistió_

 _-así recordaras que tienes dos hermanos y no nos olvides- termino de decir con una gran sonrisa_

 _Lucy solo atino a sonreír, con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad, y observo que jellal también le pedía el de erza para hacer lo mismo._

 _-jellal-nii, te quiero- hablo un poco fuerte y después se dirigio a erza –te quiero nee-san_

 _-yo también lucy/también te quiero lucy_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Simón había observado a Lucy caminar hacia una de las paredes de la parte derecha de la celda, y sacar algo de un pequeño hueco, y luego caminar de regreso.

-mira esto es mi pequeño angelito guardián –comento Lucy mientras se lo mostraba

-vaya, es bonito Lucy- admitió simón al verlo

-¿me lo pondrías?- pregunto a lo que el niño asintió y se lo puso.

-creo que es momento de regresar- comento simón al recordar que ya había pasado algo de tiempo.

Lucy solo asintió y ambos salieron de la celda de regreso a la salida de ese lugar.

Apenas habían salido del lugar, cuando empezó a temblar y así como comenzó termino, ambos decidieron apresurarse para llegar con erza y el resto.

No había pasado ni un minuto desde el primer temblor, cuando todo empezó a derrumbarse, así que tuvieron que correr para esquivar varios escombros, no les faltaba mucho para llegar con el resto, pero antes de llegar muchos escombros cayeron tapando el paso.

Simón frustrado trato de hacer un pequeño hoyo para que pudieran pasar, pero una piedra filosa le corto parte de la palma de la mano.

Lucy quien observo esto lo tomo de la playera para hacerlo reaccionar, al perecer el derrumbe se detenía.

-simón, espera…

-tenemos que salir Lucy, hay que buscar una salida- dijo un poco frustrado y adolorido por el corte en su mano

-¿Qué te pa-paso?- pregunto Lucy al ver la herida de su mano

-aah, esto, no es nada lu…-no pudo terminar de hablar, debido a que la pequeña niña tomo una parte de su vestido y lo rompió para después ponerlo sobre la mano de simón y que esto detuviera un poco la sangre.

Lo que no esperaron fue que al momento de poner la mano de Lucy sobre la de simón, esta empezara a soltar un poco de magia y sanara la herida en un instante.

-¡pe-pero que paso!- exclamo sorprendido simón al ver su mano y comprobar que efectivamente no había ninguna herida

Lucy por el contrario estaba un poco shokeada al ver eso, y simón al observarla se dio cuenta de que ella no sabía que había pasado.

-luc…-fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido, seguido de un derrumbe, a lo que simón rápidamente la hizo a un lado para evitar que fuera aplastada por un pedazo de techo, Lucy reacciono al sentir ser aventada.

-LUCY QUEDATE ABAJO- grito simón atreves de todo el ruido, así que ambos se quedaron boca abajo por unos segundos más, hasta que se volvió a detener el derrumbe.

Lucy al sentir que todo había parado se levantó y por suerte había salido prácticamente ilesa, a excepción de algunos rapones, paso su mirada por todos lados para buscar a simón, pero al parecer no se encontraba ahí, y habían sido separados por unos escombros que tapaban su paso y simón parecía haber quedado del otro lado.

-si-simón- hablo con voz temblorosa al verse sola

- _LUCY, quédate ahí iré a buscar ayuda para que podamos sacarte, iré rápido_ \- la voz cada vez se hizo más lejana

\- pero no quiero quedarme sola- susurro sabiendo que ya nadie la escuchaba –erza-nee, jellal-nii

Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas cuando escucho un sollozo, a lo que rápidamente volteo a todos lados.

-h-hola- hablo con la voz un poco gangosa por el llanto reprimido

Se escuchó un débil "ayuda" seguido de un sollozo, Lucy rápidamente busco el lugar del que provenía la voz, rápidamente se levantó para ir a ver quién era.

Al llegar al lugar se encontró con una pequeña niña de su edad que estaba encerrada bajo los escombros

-espera ya te ayudo- hablo rápidamente empezando a quitar una piedra grande que le impedía poder salir de ahí.

La pequeña niña salió, tenía el cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos que en ese momento se encontraban rojos por el llanto, tenía un pequeño vestido color gris que en ese momento se encontraba sucio.

-gracias, por ayudarme, pero hay alguien más ahí- su voz sonó un poco gangosa por el anterior llanto, mientras señalaba a otra niña un poco más grande que ella.

.

.

.

Erza y jellal se encontraban observando insistentemente en una dirección, para ver si Lucy y simón ya venían.

-¿Por qué tardaran tanto? –pregunta jellal sin dejar de ver el lugar por donde se fueron.

\- lo mejor será ir a bus…-erza no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un temblor sacudió el lugar.

Jellal al sentir el temblor lo único que atino a hacer fue proteger a erza, pero tan solo fue un instante lo que duro.

-lo mejor será ir a buscarlos.-comento jellal a lo que erza solo asintió.

Erza y jellal estaban a punto de irse cuando una sacudida en el lugar y seguida de un derrumbe se los impidió, jellal solo pudo proteger a erza del derrumbe que empezaba, mientras el resto había escapado del lugar al ver el derrumbe.

Solo un grupo de personas se percataron de la ausencia de los niños

.

.

.

.

Cuando jellal despertó se encontraba en una habitación ,lo último que recordaba es haber estado en la Torre y observo detenidamente todo, se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba la ropa que recordaba haber tenido, sino una más limpia y al parecer nueva, una camisa de algodón de cuello redondo de color blanco y un pantalón igualmente blanco.

No recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido, estaba protegiendo a erza…

-Erza- susurro mientras se levantaba para ir a buscarla. Salió de la habitación y encontró un pasillo donde había una puerta al fondo, y la abrió, al parecer se encontraba en un barco, uno muy grande al verlo mejor.

A un costado del barco se encontraba erza, quien al parecer se encontraba bien acepción del parche en su ojo, quien se encontraba mirando hacia la nada su mirada se perdía en el mar, se acercó a ella y se puso a su lado al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia o eso pensaba.

-erza ¿Qué ha pasado?,¿dónde está Lucy?- pregunto el niño mirándola

\- no lo sé- dijo con la voz entrecortada y apretando algo contra su pecho, que jellal al observarlo mejor se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un collar.- me has preguntado que donde estamos, ¿verdad? –respondió finalmente la chica y se volteo a observarlo con su único ojo.

-si –susurro jellal

-sabes, nos a rescatado el consejo de magia, ahora mismo estamos en uno de sus barcos.- respondió con una sonrisa triste

-y sobre Lucy, erza ¿Cómo que no sabes que donde esta?-pregunto confundido jellal

Erza solo lo miro y le entrego el collar con el dije que ella sostenía.

-solo nos han encontrado a nosotros tres- hablo en un susurro mirando hacia la nada

-¿tres?

\- y a una niña que no pudieron rescatar, porque había muerto bajo los escombros y eso es lo único que tenía para identificarla – hablo señalando el collar que antes le había dado –éramos los único que quedaban dentro de la torre.

Jellal se quedó helado al comprender lo que estaba diciendo, su pequeña hermanita, ya… ya no estaba.

-¿y simón que paso con simón?, se supone que cuidaría de Lucy – pregunto enojado

-a él lo encontraron inconsciente bajo el techo derrumbado, es-esta mu-muy mal – comento en un sollozo.

Jellal se sintió como un idiota, obviamente el chico también había tratado de cuidar de Lucy, pero no había podido. Así que abrazo a erza dejándole desahogarse, por todo el llanto que había contenido desde que supo lo de Lucy, su pequeña hermana no había podido protegerla. Jellal simplemente se quedó callado pensando en lo que había fallado.

.

.

.

.

En la orilla del mar, bajo la sombra de un árbol que se encuentra algo alejada de la civilización, se encuentran dos pequeños niños con algunos vendas en su cuerpo, se encuentran viendo una pequeña una pequeña lapida hecha de piedra y en ella se logra leer " _LUCY"_

-sabes luce, desde ahora jellal y yo hemos decidido ser magos y así proteger a las personas que amamos, y no fallar co-como lo hicimos conti…-jellal no la dejo terminar y la abrazo dejando que ella escondiera el rostro en su pecho.

\- luz, perdóname, por no haber sido el mejor hermano mayor que querías y que no te pudo proteger, siempre estarás en nuestro corazones y jamás te olvidaremos, hemos decidido unirnos a fairy tail, y ser magos como…- jellal no pudo seguir las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, recordando que ya no escucharía esa voz llamándolo, " _jellal-nii"_.

-lucy/luce te extrañaremos –ambos terminaron de decir con una sonrisa triste, para después marcharse y seguir su camino.

.

.

.

Y eso es todo por ahora, espero y les guste, la verdad lo sentí un poco aburrido pero es necesario para la historia que apenas empieza.

Y tranquilos hay una explicación de Lucy y su "muerte" , simplente les diré que ella es la protagonista y ya saben ellos pz no mueren o quién sabe.

Gracias por leer

Issei amane.


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿comienzo, de verdad?

**Disclaimer**

 **Fairy tail no pertece si no a su maravilloso creador Hiro Mashima, y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro**

 **Hola chicos, gracias a esas personitas que me regalaron un comentario, espero que este capitulo les llegue a gustar, ya tengo la historia imaginada; asi que esto es un nalu, sin importar que pase.**

 **La historia cambio**

En medio de una pequeña ciudad se encontraban dos niños, algo perdidos entre la multitud de gente que iba y venía entre las calles.

Ya habían pasado varios días de tratar de llegar a fairy tail, y aunque se habían perdido varias veces, ya llevaban más de la mitad del recorrido, solo una ciudad más para llegar o eso le habían dicho.

-oye erza –la llamo jellal, mientras la observaba fijamente. A lo que erza lo miro fijamente en modo de respuesta.

\- ¿Qué harás cuando llegues?- pregunto jellal algo cansado.

\- pues…pues, no lo había pensado- respondió erza algo pensativa, a lo que jellal le resbalo una gotita de sudor por la nuca al saber lo distraída que había estado que ni eso había pensado, y erza después de eso sonrio un poco nerviosa.

\- mejor sigamos- comento un poco más cansado jellal.

.

.

.

En un día "normal" en fairy tail, ya saben peleas por doquier, concursos de bebida, dejar a la mesera fuera de combate, uno que otro grito a causa del maestro en su forma de gigante, ya saben lo normal para ellos.

En la barra como siempre el maestro un hombre de ya entrada la edad, ojos pequeños de color negro, su pelo ya decolorado por las canas, y un gran bigote blanco, algo pequeño con un atuendo que lo hacía parecer como un duende, se encontraba observando a su gremio, veía como de un lado a otro estaba hasta ahora su única mesera, y el tonto de su nieto no dejaba de verla de reojo y está igual, sin duda estar haciendo eso hacía que tropezara muy seguido; sí que necesitaba más personal- pensó algo cansado

Dejo sus pensamientos al observar dos niños entraban al gremio, a leguas se notaba su cansancio, más al verlos algo pálidos y delgados para su edad, que les calculaba como siete u ocho, vio como llegaban hasta él.

Jellal se encontraba cansado después de seguir viajando tres días más a pie debido a que no contaban con dinero, y no habían llegado a aceptar lo que los guardias del consejo querían darles y por eso habían escapado, después de esos tuvieron que separarse de Simón, quien no había parado de disculparse y culparse por lo sucedido, ambos le dijeron que no se culpara, y decidieron no seguir hablando de eso, porque aun dolía, después lo habían invitado a ir con ellos, a lo que él había dado una negativa al querer regresar a su antiguo hogar a buscar a su pequeña hermana.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba, que ni cuenta se había dado que ya habían llegado frente al maestro del gremio y erza le llamaba para obtener su atención, a lo que el maestro solo rio un poco al ver al niño distraído.

.

.

.

.

Un poco más alejados se encontraban en una mesa un par de personas que habían notado a los niños entrar, y habían sido los únicos por que los demás se encontraban enfrascados en sus deberes, y algunos pues para ser sinceros no les importaba su presencia.

-oye wakaba, que harán esos niños aquí –comento un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años, cabello oscuro, ojos negros, de piel un poco clara, de estatura promedio para su edad, vestido con una playera manga larga morado y unos pantalones negros, observaba fijamente la conversación que tenían los niños con el maestro del gremio.

-no lo sé macao, si siguen llegando niños pronto nos convertiremos en una guardería – murmuro en respuesta – un hombre de la misma edad de macao, de cabello café claro, ojos pequeños y de color negro y con un puro en su boca, dicho hombre vestía, una playera verde junto a un pantalón café.

Ambos hombres estaban tan concentrados tratando de oír la conversación del maestro, que ni cuenta se dieron que una niña de aproximadamente doce años, cabello azul oscuro, y corto hasta la barbilla y con un listón de color blanco haciéndole de diadema, ojos grises, de piel clara y algo pequeña para su edad, vestía un vestido debajo de las rodillas y de color negro y zapatos de piso, los observaba fijamente, decidió primero dejar las bebidas que anteriormente les habían pedido y tomo la bandeja y los golpeo a cada uno en la cabeza levemente para que dejaran de andar de chismosos.

\- ¿oye que te pasa yusu?- pregunta algo molesto macao por la interrupción, sobándose la zona afectada.

\- que les pasa, ¿porque están espiando una conversación que no les concierne? –pregunto un poco molesta la chica, por lo desvergonzados que a veces se mostraban los de ese gremio.

Y antes de que macao respondiera wakaba hablo- oye yusu, por que no vas con tu novio laxus – comento como si nada wakaba, mientras lo apuntaba, pero como no hablo nada despacio, todo el gremio los observo a ellos, a lo que la chica solo se pudo sonrojar al igual que el chico apuntado.

Wakaba quien ya había cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe que la chica siempre le propinaba cuando insinuaba que ella y laxus eran novios, y empezaba su discurso de que el y ella no eran novios solo amigos y nuevamente un golpe, lo que le extraño fue no recibirlo ni escuchar sus gritos; así que abrió los ojos muy despacio y cauteloso para observar que pasaba, e igual que el resto del gremio, abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa, al verla sumamente sonrojada y nerviosa y lo más importante no había negado que ellos eran novios.

\- ¡¿SON NOVIOS !? – exclamo ( _grito_ ) el gremio entero

Yusu algo nerviosa, enojada y sonrojada, observo a todo el gremio con las mismas reacciones de incredulidad

\- ¡SI Y QUE!-exclamo ya harta de que los miraran fijamente y de sus tontas reacciones o eso pensó ella.

-¡JA, te lo dije wakaba!- exclamo en un grito macao- era cuestión de tiempo- prosiguio macao como si ya supiera que iba a pasar eso, olvidando que no estaban solos.

La chica solo observo como wakaba sacaba dinero de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba a macao y este se veía feliz de ser unos jewells más rico- _sin vergüenzas_ \- pensó furiosa la chica.

-QUE LES PASA PAR DE IDIOTAS COMO SE LES OCURRE ESTAR HACIENDO APUESTAS SOBRE NOSOTROS- todo el gremio al escuchar una vez esa respuesta afirmativa, Por otro lado, laxus estaba ligeramente sonrojado y tenía un ligera sonrisa formada en su rostro, pero según el seguía ignorando a su alrededor, claro que esa sonrisa y sonrojo no lo ayudaban mucho.

se había quedado una vez más incrédulos; enserio esa era la chica que negaba cualquier relación entre ellos y ese era el chico que siempre estaba serio y pensando en ser más fuerte; más o menos todos tenían esos tipos de pensamientos.

La chica ya harta de todo eso se lanzó a golpearlos a ambos hombres y así comenzó otra de las habituales peleas en fairy tail.

El maestro había observado todo el pancho que habían hecho, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso siendo él mandamás de fairy tail, observaba cada día las locuras de su gremio, y aunque como dijo estaba acostumbrado, no pudo quedar ligeramente sorprendido por la revelación de una nueva pareja en fairy tail, mas siendo su laxus, pero estaba feliz por su nieto y yusu; esa muchacha la quería como su nieta y ya desde antes la consideraba de su familia.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, los niños habían visto todo y ahora mismo ambos se preguntaban en que lugar tan extraño se habían ido a meter, más al ver como la chica fácilmente había dejado noqueados a los hombres y con el alma saliéndose de la boca.

-bueno- dijo el maestro para llamar la atención de ambos niños que se encontraban en su mundo, así que como no le hicieron caso tuvo que carraspear y así obtuvo la atención nuevamente de ambos -bueno creo que lo mejor será que yusu los ayude y les ponga la marca del gremio, no puedo más que decir bienvenidos a fairy tail- termino de hablar con una pequeña sonrisa

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto

 _En algún lugar_

En una habitación de lo que parece ser una pequeña enfermería, debido a las 10 camas que se encontraban distribuidas a lo largo de la habitación y con ellas una respectiva cortina para que los pacientes tuvieran su intimidad, en una específicamente que se encontraba en el lado derecho del lugar; se encontraba una niña acostada con algunos parches en su rostro y brazos.

La niña comenzó a moverse en señal de estar despertando, para después finalmente abrir los ojos.

Ultear sentía sus músculos adormecidos, como cuando llevas mucho tiempo sin usarlos, la verdad es que no recordaba exactamente como había llegado ahí, así que decidió levantarse, pero antes de lograr su cometido alguien la sostuvo del pecho e impidió eso; molesta por la interrupción volteo a ver a la persona que había hecho eso.

A su lado estaba una pequeña mujer joven, casi se podría decir que era una adolescente por su rostro, unos enormes ojos color aqua que le daban cierto aire infantil y esa sonrisa que le dedicaba contrastaba con ella, su largo cabello rubio lo tenía amarrado en dos coletas altas, con listones negros, y usaba un vestido negro tipo _maid_ a la altura de las rodillas.

Ella solo volvió a sonreír al verla despierta.

-ultear-chan, no debes pararte aun, estuviste inconsciente tres días- comento un poco preocupada la pequeña mujer, a lo que ultear solo asintió mirando a la nada. Y al ver que no diría nada más prosiguió- aunque no sé porque si estabas bien cuando regresaste – comento un poco pensativa como si estuviera recordando algo.

La niña solo la observo con sus inexpresivos ojos, mientras la _desconocida_ la miro de reojo al observar que seguía sin decir nada.

-¿qué paso con la niña que llego conmigo?, _mei_ \- hablo por primera vez ultear con la voz un poco ronca al no haberla usado varios días.

-mou ultear-chan, sabes que no me gusta mucho ese sobrenombre- comento la rubia inflando los cachetes como una niña pequeña; y ese gesto le daba cada vez más un parecido a una.

\- tu sabes, que tampoco me gusta que me llames "ultear-chan" – comento una vez más, y dando por terminada esa pequeña charla, al ver que no respondería su última pregunta.

La mujer que se había llegado sentar a un lado de la cama donde se encontraba la niña recostada, cambio su semblante por uno más serio.

\- ¿por qué las has traído? – pregunto mientras la miraba fijamente, con la expresión que la niña conocía como " _cuéntame todo y no te saltes nada"._

-¿ por qué quieres saberlo? – contesto con otra pregunta dándole vueltas al asunto y sin dejar de devolverle la mirada.

Después de un rato de silencio por parte de ambas chicas, la niña se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, a lo que la mujer interpreto con un vete, así que se levantó con intención de irse, sin antes de lograr irse escucho una ligera respuesta.

-me salvo la vida, ¿comprendes? – fue lo único que soltó como respuesta

La mujer solo sonrió al saber eso, al parecer no eran tan indiferente a los sentimientos humanos, al estar de espaldas a la cama de la niña, obviamente esta no la vio.

-ella se encuentra bien, solo tiene falta de magia como si hubiera desgastado mucha en muy poco tiempo – si más respuesta que esa la mujer salió de la habitación dejando a la niña sola.

Ultear al escuchar que se encontraba sola, se acomodó en la cama para quedar sentada, y después de eso se paró mientras también salía de la habitación, ocupaba hablar con el maestro.

.

.

.

.

En una habitación oscura y solo iluminada con una ligera luz que se escaba de las cortinas que se encontraban en el fondo, había un asiento, que más que eso parecía un trono, en él se encontraba sentado un hombre, de una gran barba blanca, con un casco que cubría su cabeza pero ni aun así se escondía con totalidad el color del cabello ya decolorado a un color blanco, y un parche en el ojo derecho de color negro, vistiendo una armadura de color negro y sin ninguna arma, este observo como su puerta abría y por ella entraba ultear, con un vestido sencillo de color blanco y sin zapatos, mientras se ponía de frente a el y hacia una reverencia.

-maestro hades- murmuro deshaciendo su reverencia

El maestro solo había se había dedicado a observarla – bien ultear, ¿Qué ha sucedido? - pregunto el hombre con su expresión neutral de siempre.

La chica asintió y comenzó explicando el fallo de su primera misión.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con la torre después de la pequeña revolución?

\- hubo un ataque de un gremio oscuro – murmuro suavemente, mientras lo observaba fijamente, este le dio un gesto que comprendió, como un prosigue – al parecer querían reclutar a los que estaban en la torre del paraíso, quien estaba al mando de eso se hacía llamar el maestro Zero, quiso reclutarme y me rehusé, y esa fue la razón por la que me ataco.

\- muy bien, necesitamos hacer algo con esto, es tedioso estar cuidándose de otro gremio- expreso con completo desagrado.

\- maestro – llamo la niña en voz baja

-si

\- la he encontrado – comento suavemente

Por otro lado, hades no se esperaba eso, que no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de incredulidad que tenía muchos años sin mostrar, si eso era cierto entonces…

\- ¿dónde está? – hablo recobrando su compostura, pero en su voz había un poco más de firmeza de lo habitual.

\- la he traído conmigo, ahora mismo se encuentra dormida, recobrando energía, hice todo lo que había pedido por si esto alguna vez ocurría, sin embargo, aún no está preparada – comento lo último un poco irritada

\- muy bien ultear, quedara a tu cargo y al de zancrow, te encargaras de desarrollar su habilidad al máximo – hablo un poco ido, cosa que ultear noto, así que como era todo lo que tenía que decir, se despidió sin más y se retiró a descansar aun le dolía un poco el cuerpo, las heridas provocadas por la batalla se habían desvanecido aun así quedaba el cansancio mental.

Después de que ultear saliera de la habitación, hades se levantó y se dirigio a la ventana y observo el atardecer atraves de la ventana, y se encontró pensando que, había sido una suerte mandar a ultear al lugar, nunca pensó que en realidad llegara a encontrar a alguien asi, pues el llevaba mucho ( _demasiado)_ tiempo buscando a una persona que aun tuviera esa magia, según sabia hacia muchas décadas había muerto la única persona que aun poseía de esa magia y después de eso paso a ser magia perdida.

Si, Después de todo estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

.

.

.

.

.

Se sentía muy cómoda, tan cómoda y calientita, pero algo en su cerebro le decía que tenía que despertar, casi a regañadientes abrió los ojos y noto que estaba sola, sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas y gimoteo un poco.

-nee-san – susurro mientras observaba el lugar en donde se encontraba

.

.

.

Ultear se sentía cansada y aburrida, había tenido que ir a buscar a zancrow a su habitación, para informarle de su nueva responsabilidad, a él no le había hecho mucha gracia y a ella la verdad no le importaba, así que nada más le había dicho y había salido del lugar, a veces solía ser más inmaduro que hikari y eso ya era mucho decir.

Ya había llegado a la enfermería, cuando un susurro le lego a los oídos seguido de un sollozo, se acercó al lugar de donde provenía los ruidos, en la cama se encontraba lucy, vestida con una blusa y pantalón blanco al parecer aun no la había visto, así que se sentó en su cama, al parecer la sintió que rápidamente volteo a verla y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡nee-san! ¡¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde estamos?! – exclamo y sin importar que, se lanzó a los brazos de ultear. – extraño a papa y a mama, que haremos sin ellos- hablo con la voz quebrada al recordar cómo fueron separados de sus padres y estos murieron para protegerlas.

-tranquila, Lucy estaremos bien, el maestro hades nos encontró y nos ha acogido- murmuro mientras tocaba su cabecita y está poco a poco se relajaba.

La niña estaba segura de sentirse protegida con su hermana a su lado, sin embargo, en su cabeza algo le decía que algo andaba mal, ella simplemente desecho la idea dejándola olvidada, como podría andar algo mal si estaba con su hermana mayor ultear.

Ultear solo sonrió de lado al ver que aun podía cambiar los recuerdos a su antojo.

 **Si lo se es algo corto, solo quería avanzar lo más posible en mi historia, aún hay muchas cosas que faltan por venir, jejeje**

 **¿para qué quieren a lucy?**

 **¿Por qué Lucy piensa que ultear es su hermana?**

 **¿Qué ha sucedido?**

 **¿que planea hades?**

 **¿Quién es la mujer misteriosa?**

 **Esto y más en el siguiente cap**

 **Issei amane**


End file.
